


gray.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND!, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Poetry, Poetry story, Short Story, Tension, and it's only felix' fault, and jisung hates it, and kinda, bad boy Jisung, bad boy felix, but basically also love each other, but it's not thaat violent so don't worry, but secretly jisung is a sweetheart, felix smokes btw, jisung is frustrated all the time, smoke, so much smokeeee, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: 'when will the smokefinally kill you?'were the only wordsi've ever heardleaving your lips.and you neverbelieved me, wheni told you, thatit could be just soalluring, when allyou ever see isgray.





	1. jisung x felix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberbunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberbunt/gifts).



> sooooo
> 
> just to warn you: I usually don't read or write jilix (so I'm sorry in advance if there's something unrealistic. okay;; honestly;; when is something in my fics ever realistic-?)
> 
> like I said, I don't really write (read: like. but you didn't hear that from me) jilix; but my twin really likes this ship, so I'm dedicating it to her annoying ass (please go check out her account [silberbunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberbunt). her writing skills are really good!)
> 
> I hope you like it, and have fun reading!
> 
> P.S.: I recommend listening to "Leave a Light on" by Tom Walker while reading, because it fits the mood so good and puts you in so much feelings! (You can also listen to "The Truth Untold" by BTS, because it also fits the mood really well; but in my opinion "Leave a Light on" is better in this case.)

 

 

_'when will the smoke_

_finally kill you?'_

 

were the only words

i've ever heard

leaving your lips.

 

and you never

believed me, when

i told you, that

it could be just so

alluring, when all

you ever see is

 

gray.

 

 


	2. p.1

**gray.**

 

 

when jisung's lips glistened in

the moonlight, it was

because of the blood covering them in

a beautiful red.

 

and when this red spluttered over

the uneven pavement, it was

because of the coughing caused by

the gray he hated so much.

 

and although the smoke laid so

heavy in his chest, he could still

mutter out those words, that

seemed to be never replaced by

others.

 

'the smoke will eventually kill you.'

 

and felix couldn't help a dry laugh

leaving his lips, because

there wasn't anything he could care

less about.

 

 


	3. p.2

 

 

when there was blue on

jisung's skin, it was

because of the fists, touching it

with so much force.

 

and when there were bruises on

his knuckles, everybody knew it

happened again.

 

jisung and felix were inseparable.

 

they always touched each other

when seen together.

 

they always were so so close to each other.

 

but their closeness never brought

happy smiles and sincere laughter

with it.

 

everywhere felix was,

there was gray.

and everywhere this gray was,

there was jisung.

 

yelling.

 

screaming.

 

hissing.

 

and colliding fists.

 

with so much frustration.

so much frustration.

 

'when will the smoke finally kill you?'

 

 


	4. p.3

 

 

when there was gray in the air,

it was because of it leaving felix' lips.

 

and when there was tension in the air,

everyone knew to better leave.

 

because the gray floated in the air

like the early morning fog,

hovering over the meadows like

they loved each other and

wanted to be near each other as much

as possible.

 

but felix' smoke never liked jisung's flowers.

 

although they were always

over each other.

and so inseparable, like two lovers

drawn together.

 

and even jisung's flowers whispered.

'the smoke will eventually kill you.'

 

 


	5. p.4

 

 

when there was yelling in the air,

it was because of jisung

having a bad day.

 

and when there was screaming in the air,

it was because of felix

having a bad day.

 

and everyone knew that

this two things connected

never ended good.

 

but nothing ever ended good,

when there was gray

floating over the ground.

 

and everyone knew.

 

and felix knew.

 

and despite knowing, he never stopped.

 

it was like he wanted this tension.

as if he wanted this _thrill_.

 

because with jisung everything was

just so _thrilling_.

 

_it always felt like death_

_could touch him even more_

_than usually._

 

and he _loved_ this.

felix _loved_ this attention.

 

everything he ever wanted from jisung

was _attention_.

 

although he always ever heard

the same words leaving

jisung's lips.

 

'when will the smoke finally kill you?'

 

 


	6. p.5

 

 

when the ground was stained red,

it was because of jisung's fists

never holding still.

 

and it was always accompanied by

so much laughter.

 

everyone thought felix was insane.

 

and maybe he was.

maybe he was insane, he thought.

 

because the smoke never stopped

leaving his lips.

and there never was something other

than a cigarette,

decorating his swollen lips.

 

it made jisung so angry.

 

'the smoke will eventually kill you!'

 

and jisung sounded so frustrated.

like he could cry and

scream at felix

altogether.

 

_why won't you understand?_

 

 


	7. p.6

 

 

when felix laughed,

it never was because of

some dumb joke

someone made.

 

no one ever talked to felix.

 

and no one ever heard him

laughing sincerely.

 

all that ever left his mouth were

dry sounds

that barely could be declared

as laughs.

 

and there was never something different

than a sarcastic smile hovering

over his lips.

 

everyone thought felix was weird.

 

and all the girls swooned over him,

like he was some trophy that

could be achieved.

 

but no one ever talked to felix.

 

it almost seemed like the smoke

formed a barricade no one could

step through.

 

and no one ever understood

why jisung could.

 

 


	8. p.7

 

 

when jisung yelled,

it never was because of

anger.

 

no one ever saw him sincerely angry.

 

all jisung ever could get was

frustrated.

 

he always was so frustrated

he almost cried.

 

because people were so careless.

and jisung hated nothing more than

people not looking

after themselves.

 

everyone thought jisung was

the most precious being

that could exist.

 

and everyone liked jisung.

and everyone was so surprised

when he started getting into fights

with the new kid

out of a sudden.

 

and no one understood at first.

 

but they got accustomed to jisung

wearing red and blue all over his body

so so quickly.

 

and no one minded.

because everyone knew how pure

jisung's soul was.

 

but lately everyone seemed to understand.

 

because jisung has never liked gray.

 

 


	9. p.8

 

 

when there was tension in the air,

it was because of jisung

being so so frustrated again.

 

and when there were laughs that

could be heard, it was

because felix didn't understand.

 

and jisung just got so frustrated.

because felix never seemed

to understand.

 

'the smoke will eventually kill you!'

 

and jisung cried out.

 

'why wouldn't you understand?'

 

and felix just laughed.

because he couldn't other than

just laugh.

 

he felt like all the emotions were

drowning him.

 

jisung just overwhelmed him

so much.

 

and there were so many emotions.

felix couldn't handle it.

 

felix couldn't handle jisung.

he was too much for him.

 

so the red spattered.

 

 


	10. p.9

 

 

'you're lunatic!'

 

and jisung started coughing.

because the gray clouded his lungs.

and he couldn't handle this poison anymore

near him.

 

'when will you finally realise,

that the smoke's going to

kill you?'

 

and red splattered all over felix' face.

because jisung's lips were

glistening again.

and they were so close.

so so close, felix didn't

let the smoke leave his lips.

 

'you're killing _me_!'

 

and felix let out all the smoke he

held in for so long, laughing

like the lunatic

he was.

 

and jisung backed off, coughing.

 

coughing.

coughing.

coughing.

 

and felix just couldn't stop laughing.

 

he couldn't.

he couldn't.

he couldn't.

 

'you don't _have_ to be near me.'

 

and jisung stopped coughing

out of a sudden.

 

the first words he ever heard

leaving felix' lips.

 

the deep voice let a chill

roll down his spine.

 

and the tears started floating.

 

jisung never cried in front of others.

 

but he was so frustrated.

so so frustrated.

 

and felix just couldn't understand him.

and he was so so frustrated.

there was red running down his face.

 

'you don't understand!'

 

jisung cried out.

 

'you just don't understand!'

 

and he was right.

 

felix didn't understand.

 

 


	11. p.10

 

 

and when there was yelling in the air,

it was because felix still

didn't understand.

 

and when there was laughing in the air,

it was because jisung was just

too much for felix

to handle.

 

 


	12. p.11

 

 

_'why won't you listen to me?'_

 

jisung and felix were inseparable.

 

they always touched each other

when seen together.

 

they always were so so close

to each other.

 

but this closeness never brought

happy smiles and sincere

laughter with it.

 

all that could ever be heard was yelling.

screaming.

hissing.

and colliding fists.

 

and laughter.

so so much laughter.

 

and jisung cried into felix' face,

ignoring the smoke clouding

his lungs again.

 

and felix laughed like a lunatic,

shoving jisung back,

his cigarette secure between

his lips.

 

'you don't realise how

the smoke is killing you!'

 

and felix couldn't help a dry laugh

leaving his lips, because there

wasn't anything he could care

less about.

 

and the gray floated over the ground,

hovering over jisung's flowers and

lulling them to sleep.

 

'you're killing everyone around you!'

 

jisung cried out.

 

'you're killing _me_!'

 

and felix didn't understand.

 

felix never understood.

why jisung always stepped trough

his gray barricade

over and

over and

over again.

why he continued yelling.

why he continued crying.

why he continued coughing.

when all he ever had to do is

leave him alone.

 

'then go!'

 

and jisung's fists started flying again.

because felix didn't understand.

he just didn't understand.

 

'you don't understand!'

 

and jisung's hands grabbed

felix' collar, making them stumble

a few steps.

 

_and nothing ever ended good,_

_when there was gray floating over_

_the ground._

_and everyone knew._

_and felix knew._

_and despite knowing he never stopped._

_it was like he wanted this tension._

_as if he wanted this thrill._

_because with jisung everything was just_

_so thrilling._

 

everything about jisung was just so _thrilling_.

his eyes.

his nose.

his red glistening lips.

his voice.

even his fists.

 

'then make me understand!'

 

and this time it was felix yelling.

and it was felix crying out.

because he couldn't understand.

he just couldn't understand.

 

and it was jisung,

pulling felix to him.

and it was jisung,

crashing their lips together.

 

and there weren't anymore yells

floating through the air.

and there weren't anymore screams

floating through the air.

 

there was just the gray,

floating through the air like

the early morning fog,

hovering over the meadows like

they loved each other and wanted to

be near each other as much

as possible.

 

felix' smoke and jisung's flowers were

like two lovers

drawn together.

 

they _were_ two lovers

drawn together.

 

 


	13. p.12

 

 

when jisung's lips glistened in

the moonlight, it was

because of the blood covering them

in a beautiful red.

 

and when this red was no longer seen,

it was because of felix' lips

covering it with

gentle touches.

 

and then everyone understood.

 

 

**gray.**

 

**\- enemy's love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand the fifth part of my series!  
> this time with jilix.
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> have a nice day~


End file.
